Training
by dmnq8
Summary: Sasuke will always be there for Naruto. Companion read for the story 'Bonded'. Reviews Welcome!


A/N: This story takes place a couple of weeks before the story 'Bonded' begins. It's actually meant to be read in conjunction with Bonded so you can better understand what's going on.

WOOT, my second fic!

* * *

**Training**

Naruto grunted, glistening with sweat. Every muscle strained as he squatted with one palm outstretched, gripped by his other hand. Neji stood next to him guiding his actions with steady words of encouragement. Neji's Byakugan was activated, the better to see precisely what was going on with Naruto's chakra. Sasuke sat a few feet away, Sharingan in place, in case Naruto went Kyuubi.

"That's it," Neji urged. "Focus on extending the chakra up your forearm. Maintain an even, controlled release."

"I _am. _God, I can't believe how difficult this is!"

On reflection, Naruto didn't know why he'd thought it would be a simple matter. It had taken him weeks to be able to coat his hand with what he called the 'chakra glove', an application of Gentle Fist. Being able to coat his entire forearm with chakra would probably take him months. Well, screw that. He didn't have months to waste on one move. He struggled harder.

Suddenly Naruto felt the familiar burning sensation of the Kyuubi chakra taking over his mind. When he was straining like this, pushing himself beyond his limits, the threshold of control approached so fast that he hardly had time to register it before it felt like he was drowning in fire. He tried, as usual, to maintain his equilibrium. He just couldn't find the balance. The Kyuubi's malicious glee at being free surrounded Naruto.

Then Sasuke was there, in Naruto's mind, with him. "Easy, Naruto. Fight it. Hold him back. Don't let him control you."

Naruto saw Sasuke, heard him say "Easy, Naruto. Fight-" and then he knew no more.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto must have gone third tail already. Not surprising; they'd been at this day and night for weeks now. Whenever Naruto went Kyuubi, Sasuke tried to give him a chance to control the Nine-Tails himself before intervening. He firmly believed that Naruto needed to eventually learn mastery over the demon fox.

Once he saw the malevolent chakra swallow his friend, he was forced to step in. Sasuke dispersed the Kyuubi's chakra with little effort. Naruto stood there, breathing heavily. They were still in Naruto's mind, outside the sealed gate that contained the Nine-Tails.

"Thanks, man."

"You ok?"

"…Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

Being inside Naruto's head without the Kyuubi chakra interfering was always a heady experience for Sasuke. Naruto's being vibrated with power, determination, confidence and unshakable faith. Such goodness emanated from Naruto's soul that Sasuke wanted to remain there forever, far away from the ugliness of his own soul. So when he saw his friend's head drop, his shoulders slump, he welcomed the chance to stay longer.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"It's just…I'm never going to be able to control him, am I? I'm like a freaking cripple. I can never train my hardest because I'll turn into a monster and kill my friends." Naruto made an odd gagging sound and Sasuke realized he was crying. "If it weren't for you," Naruto continued between sobs, "I probably wouldn't have gotten as far as I have. I _know_ I wouldn't have. God, Sasuke, what am I going to do? How can I become Hokage like this?" For the first time in his life Naruto gave in to despair and self-doubt. He sank to his knees, his face in his hands, and cried openly, releasing what must have been years of pent up insecurities.

Sasuke was speechless. Naruto never, repeat, _never_ showed weakness or gave up. What was more, he chose to have his breakdown in front of him, Sasuke. This confirmed to Sasuke beyond all possible doubt that Naruto trusted him as he did no other. Sasuke squared his shoulders; he would not let his friend down. He went to Naruto and sat beside him.

At first he said nothing. He didn't know what to say. But since Naruto was crying his heart out, he figured he'd better do something and quick. Sasuke braced himself, as if about to suffer through something unpleasant.

Uncertainly, Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulders. He almost had a panic attack when the crying boy leaned heavily on him, seeking comfort. His friend was indeed brought low. Naruto clutched Sasuke's shirt and turned his wet face into his chest. The blonde boy's solid, muscular body was wracked with sobs as he wept uncontrollably.

Sasuke's hand came up involuntarily to stroke Naruto's hair soothingly. For the moment, he let Naruto cry. He was too busy thinking to offer him words of comfort just then.

Actually, Sasuke was too busy being fascinated to do anything besides hold his friend. First and foremost, there was this storm of grief on Naruto's part. He never would have suspected him capable of such self-pity. Secondly, and equally momentous, was how it felt to be touching Naruto like this. Try as he might, he could not remember ever having touched Naruto quite like this, not even before the kidnapping. He generally did not touch Naruto in anything other than training. He did not touch other people period, and certainly didn't like people touching him.

This, however, this simple human contact with Naruto suffused him with pleasure and heat. It was exceeding pleasant, that another person needed him like this. That the indestructible Naruto needed him. He'd never been needed before.

With that thought, he came out of his reverie and saw that they were outside Naruto's mind again. He stared down at the bright head under his hand. Naruto's anguish hadn't lessened one bit. Sasuke tried to recall what he knew of comforting people from his childhood.

"Shh. It's ok." He had no idea why people said this. Like as not, the situation wasn't ok. He felt strange saying these things, but if he was going to do this, he'd for damn sure do it right. Warily, he tightened his arms around Naruto. This and his words seemed to have the desired effect. He repeated the phrase several times while stroking Naruto's hair. It was thick and smooth between his fingers.

After a few more minutes of this, Naruto became quiet. Gradually, his shudders ceased and all that could be heard were the soft hiccoughs that escaped him every now and then. Finally, he sat up and wiped his face with his hands. He took a deep shaky breath. Sasuke waited. Naruto slowly raised his eyes to meet Sasuke's. They looked at each other in silence until Naruto spoke.

"Well. That was embarrassing." His voice was hoarse.

"No, it wasn't."

"It wasn't?"

"Not at all. I was a little surprised at first…but I'm glad you felt you could trust me like that. It made me feel…"

"What? Made you feel what?" Naruto momentarily forgot his misery in light of this news. Come to think of it, had he just now been ensconced in _Sasuke's arms???_ And that reserved soul had actually come out of his shell enough to murmur soothing words and give comforting strokes to his-

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked. Naruto had suddenly started suffocating for no apparent reason.

"Fine. You were saying?"

"I said it made me feel good inside."

Naruto took a good long look at his friend. He's serious, the blonde realized.

"Listen, Naruto, we're going to figure out a way to solve this. I promise."

Just that easily, Naruto was reminded of his predicament. He felt his throat clog with tears, his face scrunched with the effort of holding them back. "How?" he asked.

"I don't know yet." Sasuke moved closer to his friend. He took Naruto's hands in his and studied the calluses there. "But if anyone can control that fox it's you."

"You really think so?" Naruto stared at his hands too, trying to figure out what Sasuke found so interesting. And why was he so touchy all of a sudden? Not that Naruto minded. He was used to Sasuke's presence to such an extent that the other boy felt like a part of him.

"No, I don't think so. I _know_ so. I know _you._ You never give up. You're strong. Most importantly, you think outside the box." Sasuke's gaze never left Naruto's palms. As his eyes roved over the strong hands, an idea had taken shape.

He'd only taken Naruto's hands to try and comfort him again. However, having bent his formidable mind to his friend's problem, he'd soon had a small revelation. Chakra. When the idea came, he pounced on it, turning it over and over in his mind. _Yes_, he thought. _That might work_.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's bent head. His friend was more open around him than anyone else, that was true. But he generally did not go around offering such lavish words of comfort. Like, ever. If he said something, it was what he honestly thought. And he did _not_ go around cuddling people, even him, because he plain could not care less about anyone except his brother, he, Naruto and possibly his mother.

The fact that Sasuke believed in him so strongly had a profound effect on him. Naruto felt the threatening tears vanish and new strength enter his body. He gently extracted his hands and stood up. Sasuke followed suit.

The first thing that registered with them was that the sun was setting. The second thing they noticed was Neji sitting about fifteen feet away and staring at them with rapt attention.

A re-play of all that Neji must have seen and heard took place in Sasuke's mind. It was enough to make his soul shrivel in shame. He resolved that Hyuuga Neji was about to meet with a fatal accident.

Naruto's embarrassment at discovering that Neji had witnessed his moment of weakness was obscured by his renewed focus.

"Neji, good, you're still here. Can we try again?"

"Sure." Neji felt he would pop with what he had just seen take place between Sasuke and Naruto, but he had long years of practice at hiding his true feelings. He continued the lesson as if his birthday had not come early.

The three resumed their previous positions. Naruto stared at the ground feeling his chakra build up with his focus.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah, man?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Neji watched this exchange keenly. Then he gave a shout as Naruto calmly lifted his hand. It, and the forearm beyond it, was entirely coated with Naruto's chakra.

"How-how did you do that?" Neji activated his Byakugan. Naruto had indeed managed to emit chakra from his elbow downward. "Well done," he said. "Impressive. It only took you three weeks. Now that you've accomplished it, what will you do?"

"Thanks, Neji." Naruto let the chakra dissipate, then return to his arm. "Well, since I needed this to be able to do another move, I guess I'll be practicing that other move with this glove."

Neji waited to see if any information about the move would be forthcoming. It wasn't. He watched Naruto practicing the 'glove' over and over. Sasuke had stood up as well and seemed lost in thought. Neji, now desperate to get out of there and share his news, decided his job was done. "I'll be going then."

"Thanks for all your help, Neji." Naruto smiled. "You're a great teacher."

Neji nodded once and disappeared before their eyes.

_Actually_, Naruto thought, _it was Sasuke's encouragement that centered me_. He stopped releasing chakra and regarded his friend. Sasuke was staring at the sunset, face blank.

Naruto now recalled, in great detail, how it had felt to be comforted by Sasuke. He'd been overwhelmed by his own weakness with the Kyuubi, but at the same time aware that the other boy had never given of himself like that before. It made Naruto very conscious of what it must have cost him to do that, and in front of Neji, no less. Sasuke had said the episode hadn't been embarrassing, but he also knew touching repulsed Sasuke. Naruto experienced a floating sense of disbelief as he remembered how strong and safe Sasuke's arms had felt. It had been such a relief to just let go for once and lean on someone else. He'd listened to the other boy's heartbeat and felt that this was where he belonged: anywhere Sasuke was.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was something vital to his existence, necessary. He either had it or he would die. It was nice to know that when he needed him the most, no matter what it cost him, Sasuke would be there.

And he would always be there for Sasuke.


End file.
